Jump for my love
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: James dreht sich um und sah Sirius direkt in die Augen, welche die Sehnsucht nach James nur zu gut zeigten. JPSB


_Hallöchen! Beim Musik hören kam mir heute Nachmittag die Idee zu diesem kleinen Shot, der gleich aufs Papier wollte. Nichts besonders, ein bißchen Kitsch für Zwischendurch._

**_Lina, _**_das ist irgendwie auch ein bißchen für dich. (Ha, jetzt hast du sie doch, die Widmung ;))_

_Leider gehört mir immer noch nichts aus der Welt unseres Zauberlehrlings. Nicht mal das Lied _:( _  
_

_Warnung: SLASH & JPSB - Don't like, don't read._

_Have fun and enjoy! _

_Zur musischen Untermalung enpfehle ich den Titelgeber, entweder von **Girls Aloud **(auf dem Tatsächlich ... Liebe OST) oder das Original, von dem ich gerade spontan nicht weiß, wer es gesungen hat. ;)  
_

* * *

**Jump (for my Love)**

_Your eyes can tell me how you want me   
I can feel it in your heart beat._

James Potter fühlte den Blick von Sirius Black quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf sich liegen. Wenn Sirius nicht so verdammt stur und verschlossen wäre, was seine Gefühle anbelangt, dann wären sie schon lange zusammen und James müsste nicht vor Sehnsucht nach Sirius glauben zu zerbrechen.

_You are the one, you are the one  
And heaven waits here at my door._

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie nicht beieinander saßen oder sie sich berührten. Das kam tatsächlich oft vor. Beim Frühstück, wenn sie als beste Freunde und Mädchenschwärme nebeneinander am Gryffindortisch saßen und sich ihre Finger zufällig berührten, beim Griff nach der Marmelade. Während des Unterrichts, wenn eine Seite umgeblättert werde musste, beide danach griffen und sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten. Nachmittags, wenn sie durch Hogwarts schlichen und sie so nahe nebeneinander gingen, dass sich ihre kompletten Seiten berührten. Aber der Himmel für James war, wenn Sirius den Ansatz von Gefühlen zeigte und die Stirn an seine legte, die Augen schloss und einfach nur ihre Nähe genos. Manchmal meinte James, Sirius Herz stolpern zu fühlen, wenn er aus dieser Situation heraus die Hand in seinen Nacken legte.

_I know my heart can make you happy  
You know these arms  
Can feel you up._

James drehte sich um und sah Sirius direkt in die Augen, welche die Sehnsucht nach James nur zu gut zeigten. Sirius beherrschte das Verstecken von Emotionen wie kein zweiter, aber wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, kam es schon mal vor, dass die Fassade bröckelte. Und genau so ein Moment war jetzt. Als Sirius bemerkte, dass James ihn ansah, sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rannte in ihren Schlafsaal. James seufzte auf, gestikulierte zu Remus, dass er hochgehen würde und folgte Sirius nach oben. Er musste das jetzt ein für alle mal klären, sonst würde man ihn bald in der Geschlossenen im Mungos besuchen können.

_Jump for my love  
Jump in and feel my touch._

„Sirius?" James sah sich im Schlafsaal um. Kein Sirius weit und breit. „Sirius, wo bist du?" Er konnte es in Sirius Bett rascheln hören.

„Sirius, ich muss mit dir reden. Bitte."

Seufzend wurden die rot-goldenen Bettvorhänge zurückgezogen und ein sehr zerknautschter Sirius kam zum Vorschein.

„Scheiße, hast du geheult? Sirius ..." James setzte sich neben Sirius aufs Bett und wollte ihn umarmen, wie er es bei Remus tat, wenn dieser kurz vor dem Mond Gefühlsschwankungen hatte. Doch Sirius wich zurück, sah James trotzig an.

„Geh doch nach unten und sag jedem, dass ich hier oben sitze, und heule wie ein Mädchen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" Er wollte sich wieder umdrehen und auf den Bauch legen, doch James hielt ihn mit vom Quidditch gekräftigten Armen fest.

Das war zuviel für Sirius. Er warf sich an James Brust, drückte sich ganz fest an ihn und begann dessen Hals zu küssen. So sehr, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

_Hold me, I'll give all that you need   
Wrap your love around me._

Doch plötzlich hielt er inne und wich von James zurück. Dieser sah in ein angstvoll geöffnetes graues Augenpaar.

„J-James ... ich ..."

James legte seinen Finger auf Sirius Lippen.

„Shhhh. Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Siru."

Er küsste ihn und Sirius klammerte sich wieder wie ein Ertrinkender an James.

„Jamie? Warum hast du mich ... ich meine ... ich fands schön ... aber ...?"

James lächelte Sirius an.

_Jump for my love  
Jump in and feel my touch  
Jump if you want to taste my kisses  
In the night then  
Jump, Jump, for my love._

„Weil ich dich liebe, du Idiot. Und wenn ich deine Blicke richtig deute, empfindest du für mich auch mehr als nur Freundschaft. Also, entweder du springst jetzt auf den fahrenden Zug oder du leidest weiter. Jetzt oder nie, Siru." Ein weiterer Kuss besiegelte James Worte und Sirius musste nicht lange an seiner Antwort überlegen.

* * *

_So, ihr wisst, was ihr jetzt tun sollt?_


End file.
